


Write Me Like A W*ttpad Fic

by bluehasnoclues



Category: Naruto
Genre: I was crying as I wrote this, Sorry Chan, but I can't orphan it in good conscience, this is my legacy now, youre welcome tsukki and bal and kaleid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehasnoclues/pseuds/bluehasnoclues
Summary: I’m just a normal girl. Then one day, I fall asleep and wake up in the body of…Well, you have to read to find out ;)-I kno im bad at summaries :///// but plz read its really good!!!





	Write Me Like A W*ttpad Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandasaurus_rex0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasaurus_rex0/gifts), [Balentay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balentay/gifts), [Kaleid369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleid369/gifts).

> A/N: hi guyz :):) this is my ~~ first fan-fiction ~~ in this Fandom!!! plz be nice to me :P  
dedicated to my best <33 friends <33!! ilysm!!!! <333  
Also! Naruto doesnt belong to me, otherwise there would be a LOT more drama ;);)

There’s nothing special about me. I’m the most average person ever to average (except I’m also really sarcastic, so I’m the Outsider at school and I always eat lunch in the school library, watching Anime on the computers. I really like Naruto…**(A/N: foreshadowing??? ;)**).

But yeah. That’s my life. 

Until one day……………

**\----------**

**me: *whispering to myself* plot twists!!!! Bwahahahhahahah~**

**\----------**

I open my eyes… the last thing I remember is falling asleep in my bed. I decide to look around… I’m in a forest?! How did I get in a forest?! We live in the city, not near any woods! 

But then, looking around, I notice that the trees look really familiar. There’s something wrong with them but I can’t figure out what…

That’s when I realize. It’s all 2D. 

I’m… in an anime?!?!? 

And this forest… looks so familiar…. almost like… 

My favorite anime…

NARUTO?!?!?! 

I gasp, then everything goes black. 

I wake up (again) in what looks like a hospital room. The walls are bright white. There’s a window on one of the walls beside me. I jump up to look outside. 

I give a fangirl squeal. Tears of joy bloom in my eyes. I see Konoha in all of its glory. People are walking down the streets… Ninjas are walking on the roofs… I can’t stop my smile. The tears threaten to spill over onto my cheeks. 

I hear someone cough behind me. I spin around. 

“Y-you’re the Hokage!!” I yelp, jumping backwards. “Um, hi! My name is…” 

**\----------**

**me: *cackles evilly***

**\----------**

The Hokage interrupts me. “Naruto, what were you doing in the middle of the forest?”

Everything is quiet for a long minute. 

**\----------**

**me: bwAHAHAHHA PLOT TWIST XD**

**hokage: who are you???? **

**me: shhhhh it’s a ~ secret ~ (for now~)**

**\----------**

“Naruto?” I ask, scratching my head. Then I realize… wait… my hair?? Something is weird with my hair!! I pull a piece down to look and it’s blond instead of brown!! 

I try not to freak out. I look down at my clothes, and

THEY’RE ALL ORANGE. 

I scream and pass out again. 

When I wake up, the Hokage is standing over me. “Naruto?” He asks. 

“Yes?” I reply automatically, my voice sounding a little deeper than normal. The Hokage doesn’t seem to notice anything wrong. 

“I came to tell you~” He says, smiling, pipe hanging out of the side of his mouth, “you’re a Genin now!” He’s holding a blue headband. 

“I’m…” I whisper. I can’t believe it. All of my dreams… are coming true! The Hokage shoves the headband into my hands. 

“Well, gotta go~” He says, and disappears out of the window. 

“You’re meeting your teammates in your classroom!” He yells behind him. I squint. 

“When?!” I call back. 

“Two hours ago!” He yells, voice fading into the distance. I frown. Two… HOURS?!?!

“Well, heck.” 

I stumble out of bed and run onto the street. I don’t know where the classroom is… but before I can worry, my feet **(A/N: naruto’s feet?!? idkkk) **start moving and ten minutes later I’m standing in front of the Academy. I run inside, but no one’s there. 

Thankfully, I had just watched this episode, so I knew exactly where Naruto’s… MY… team was.

To the roof! 

I find the stairs and run to the top. I’m panting by the end, but something distracts me. 

“You’re Kakashi!!!!” I squeal, jumping up and down. Kakashi **(A/N: kakashi… *swoons* <3<3)** looks down at me and frowns. His silver hair blows in the wind. Since when is there wind? I don’t know, and I don’t even care, because that’s when I see…. 

**\----------**

**me: eeeEEEEEEEEEEE HERE IT COMESSS :D**

**\----------**

“SASUKEEEEEE!!” I scream, glomping the ansty boy. 

“Naruto…” Sakura growls at me. “Get away from my Sasuke kun!” I pout. 

“But… Sakura… can he be OUR Sasuke kun?” I ask, and her face is thoughtful. 

“No!” She finally shouts, and tries to hit me on my head. I duck away with fast reflexes. 

“Fineeeee,” I say, pouting. 

“ANYWAY,” Kakashi interrupts. **(A/N: *sobbing* kakashiiiiiii) **“Why don’t you all introduce yourselves.” 

“Hn. You first,” Sasuke says. Sakura squeals. I only silently jump up and down, because I don’t want to miss Kakashi talking. 

“Well…” Kakashi says. “My name… is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My dream… is also none of your business.” He eye smiles behind his mask and holds up a peace sign. “Your turn!” He points at Sasuke. 

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha.” Sakura blushes. “I have no likes. I have many dislikes. My dream… no, ambition… is to kill a certain man.” 

**\----------**

**sakura: so…. strong…. >////<**

**me: ;);)**

**sakura: what do those winks mean?!?!??**

**me: ;);););)**

**sakura: *bashes me on the head***

**me: ow! ow! OK, on with the story ~**

**\----------**

I introduce myself next, then Sakura goes. Kakashi tells us about the survival test… then he poofs away, and it’s just us left on the roof. Sasuke starts to walk away. 

“Those… dark orbs…” I breathe, looking distantly into the distance. “Sakura, aren’t they beautiful?”

Sakura and I meet eyes. 

In his office, the Hokage has to cover his ears. **(A/N: their fangirl screams are too strong :p)**

The next month passes fast. We do boring D rank missions for what seems like forever. The only good mission we have is catching Tora The Cat, because she loves me and likes to snuggle. But eventually they start giving Tora Missions to other teams because Tora never wants to leave my arms and I end up bringing her home. 

Finally, we stomp into the Hokage’s office. 

“We want another mission!!!” 

The Hokage nods. “I was expecting this…” he says, and points to a man standing in the corner drinking. “You can have Tazuna the Bridge Builder! Escort him home safe. You leave tomorrow!” 

Finally. A MISSION! 

**\----------TIMESKIP TO TOMORROW----------**

Walking to the village gates, I see a very familiar haircut. I walk up beside him. He doesn’t notice because he’s staring through a fence to… the women’s baths!! **(A/N: D:<)**

“PERVERT!!!” I yell, hitting the top of his head. The Toad-Sage looks at me with surprised eyes. 

“I only look for inspiration ~” He says desperately, and I bash him on the head again. 

“Be lucky that we’re going on a mission!” I told him sternly. “You better be gone…. and far away from the women’s baths… when we get back!” 

Jiraiya nodded meekly and I walked away, knowing from the look in his eyes that he would listen.

**\----------**

**me: eeeEEE I got to meet jiraiya!!!!!**

**jiraiya: o_o !!!stay away from me!!!1**

**sakura: hA HE DESERVES IT **

**kakashi: but…. his books……**

**me: we’re going back to the story now guys, thanks!!!!**

**\----------**

It’s really hot outside of the gates, and I make sure to pretend that THAT’S why I notice the puddle of evil ninja, not because I’ve watched this episode a kabillion times. **(A/N: not that they would guess…….)**

“HA!” I yell, knocking both of them out with one punch. It’s easy because I knew where they would be. Even Kakashi looks impressed. 

“Good job, Naruto!” He tells me, eye smiling. 

“So fast~” Sakura says, blushing. “But… you didn’t even give Sasuke kun a chance!!!” 

I wail, because I somehow FORGOT about Sasuke. “I’m sorrrrryyyyyy!!!” I sob. 

Sasuke looks uncomfortable. 

We all agree to move on. 

**\----------TIMESKIP----------**

We’re almost to Tazuna’s house when I see THE white bunny….. the one with adorable eyes that I want to pet and keep forever. Instead, I distract it with a kunai and yell, “DUCK!” **(A/N: that’s not a duck, that’s a rabbit!! jk LOL XD)**

“Zabuza Momochi,” Kakashi says in a deep, growly voice. He reaches up to take off his headband. 

“Kakashi Hatake,” Zabuza replies. “The Copycat Sharignan Ninja.” **(A/N: lol idk how to spell shagihan :3)**

Sasuke gasps. “You…. have the Shagniran???” 

“Not now, Sasuke,” Kakashi ignores him. “Now…. is time to fight.” 

The two ninja are off in a blur. I can see them because I have practice, but Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna only look confused. 

“It’s okay, Kakashi will win,” I tell them. I don’t want them to get in the way before I can jump in. “Get Tazuna to safety! I’ll stay here and keep watch.” 

“Keep watch… over what?!” Sakura asks, sounding worried. 

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of it!” I shout, shoving the three people into the woods. I look back to the fighting… Kakashi seems to be winning, but...

“It’s… the Shagnarif…” Zabuza mutters. “It’s… too powerful… But can it defeat these WATERCLONES?”

“Kakashi, don’t just use your Skabilarkjh!” I yell, but he doesn’t hear me. 

No! Kakashi twirls, cutting through the water clones but one comes up behind him and traps him in a cage also made of water. 

“Zabuzaaaaaaa!!” I scream, taking out my kunai and running towards him. 

“Ha! Little brat, thinks he can defeat the great… wHAAAAAAAAAAA-” I throw the white bunny, previously sitting innocently on the ground, in Zabuza’s face. **(A/N: lolololol DEFEAT BY BUNNY TAKE THAT ZABUZA XD XD) **

I run to Kakashi and slash through his water cage with my kunai. “What happened?” Kakashi asks. “I couldn’t see enough through the bars.” 

“Oh, I threw Toodles at his face,” I tell him, smiling widely. 

“.....Toodles?” Kakashi looks like he already regrets asking. 

“My pet bunny. I adopted him three minutes ago.” 

“Okay,” Kakashi says after a moment. “Now… I’ll go finish defeating the enemy ninja.”

“Don’t worry, Toodles has it covered.”

**\----------**

**toodles the bunny: hahahhahahah**

**zabuza: aaaAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**me: ;)**

**zabuza: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**\----------**

We watch as Zabuza spontaneously combusts into bright red flames. I wait for Haku to come out, but…… nothing. **(A/N: *crying* haku is too sad T_T)**

“Well,” I say, “I guess this arc is over!” I ignore the weird look that Kakashi gives me. “We should probably find Sasuke and Sakura.”

“And Tazuna,” Kakashi reminds me. 

“Here, bunny bunny,” I coo, ignoring him. 

Eventually we find each other. Sasuke is shifting awkwardly and Tazuna looks tired. 

“Just TELL HER,” he says to Sasuke. Sasuke blushes and looks at Sakura. I have… a feeling… I know what this is about. 

A few seasons to early, but life or death situations can give someone a lot to think about!!

“Sakura……” I say, “I think Sasuke wants to tell you something…….”

**\----------**

**me: squeeeeee here it comes!! :D**

**sakura: :3**

**sasuke: H-hn. >/////<**

**\----------**

“Sakura,” Sasuke coughs. “I… realized something… when I saw Zabuza… and thought that it was the end…” 

“Yes, Sasuke kun?” Sakura asks, looking hopeful. 

“I,” Sasuke says, blushing, “am… sorry for the way I treated you. I just… didn’t know how to show my l-love for you, Sakura _ chan.” _

Sasuke and Sakura were both blushing red. 

“Oh, Sasuke,” Sakura cries, hugging him tightly. “It’s okay!!!”

Tazuna looks at me and groans. “Finally,” he says, rolling his eyes. “Also, why do you have a sword?”

I smile. “Oh! I took it from Zabuza!” 

“You did WHAT?!” Kakashi yelled. 

“Well…… He was distracted by Toodles…” I say, pointing to the bunny who’s sitting on my shoulder. “So I took his sword.” 

Kakashi looks weirded out for a second. “Fine,” he says finally, accepting his life. 

We finish the walk to Tazuna’s house. We’re all tired to we start going to bed. I’m the last one still awake. 

I feel an… urge… to go outside, so I do. It’s quiet out here. 

But… then I notice that one of the shadows is moving…is that… a black hole?!?!?!?

I try to run but Toodles gets in my way and I fall. 

“AaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAa!!!” I scream as I’m sucked into the black hole of Reality. “Help meeeEEEEEeeeeEE!” Nobody comes, too distracted with whatever they’re doing, which is probably sleeping. 

The hole grows bigger and everything goes black. 

I wake up again to the sound of birds. I’m laying in my bed at home. Was it… all a dream?!?!?! **(A/N: NOOOOOOOO)**

But then… I see my ninja headband laying beside me. It wasn’t a dream after all… I really went to the Naruto world!!! 

And…… Toodles The Bunny is laying on my pillow, on top of a very familiar sword. 

“YIPPEEEEE!” I shout. Then I realize that other people might still be sleeping. 

“Yippeeeeeeee,” I whisper. Toodles The Bunny smiles. 

**\----------**

**kakashi: where did naruto go? **

**sasuke: *shrugs* *smiles happily at sakura***

**sakura: *shrugs* *holds hands with sasuke***

**the hokage: but I wanted to meet toodles T_T **

**me: THE END ~~~~**

**HOW DID YOU LIKE??? leave a comment!!! subscribe to my video channel!!!! my mom said I’m not old enough to have a tumblr :(( but thats okay!!! thanks for reading!!!!!!! <3<3<333**


End file.
